A New Ending
by Drayeth
Summary: The destruction of the Pokemon world has occured, all for the loveof a girl. Now one Trainer has the option to go back and change the course ofthe world. Please Read and Review.


**I wrote this just to see if it would make me feel better after so much shit happening to me. **_**BTW**__**Italics show that the character is thinking. **_**That's about it. Here we go. Warning, all flamers will be flamed back and this story will make you depressed. Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with pokemon just borrowing it. **

Blood, that's all one could see. The red liquid was everywhere; so many lives had already been lost, So many lives that shouldn't have passed. The sole survivor kneeled down and picked up the remains of what looked to be a Cherrim, ripped to shreds, never to live again.

_Such a beautiful, misunderstood, loving Pokémon, it shouldn't have even involved in this. Even in its day form, that's strange. Another thing that should have never happened, this day had been full of things that never should have happened. From the plague that had started this mess, to the defeats of the Legends._

Everywhere was covered by smoke, caused by a dozen infernos deep in the legendary forests. Burning everything in their way until there was nothing left. Nothing except for the ashes of forgotten hopes. No sunlight shone though the killing smog, making the daylight form of any Pokémon turn to night. No matter what time it was. But strangely, this little ray of hope had managed to stay sunny, even with all the death around her. _Go figure, maybe it was the personality. Being hopeful against all odds._ The trainer chuckled at this notion. He dropped the still beautiful, warm Pokémon. _I'll see you on the other side, _bowed his head, and walked away.

_What did that stupid man think he was doing? He tore this paradise of a land apart. All for the love of one girl, trying to impress her, first with his lies, then with his money and power, now this. That girl was the first death of this battle, no; she was the first death of this slaughter. Now the world that the both tried so hard to protect had been destroyed. _

The war had been a wretched, but somehow stunning thing to watch. First all the grass Pokémon evolved into something never before seen. The weakest of all the Pokémon had then became the strongest. Some cruel joke existed right there. The world had been turned upside down at that point. The attacks that had once been used to help nature grow had turned into a nightmare of poison. Killing everything in its wake, the forests were the first to go. Turned from a miracle of nature to a black ashen wasteland.

Another Pokémon lay in the trainer's path. This one was easier to discern then the Cherrim. More mass makes it easier to discern what the shredded creature use to be. _Noctowl, another Pokémon that was idiotic to bring to a battle of this size. Probably one of the first Pokémon to pass over the barrier along with the Cherrim. I wouldn't be surprised if they knew each other. _A scar tore across the owl's stomach. Other than that it looked like any other Noctowl did. Except for the fact that both wings had been torn off and the head was attached to the remaining part of his body by just a few inches of skin. _He was valuable warrior in any situation other then war. I'll see you on the other side as well, my friend. _

The destruction of the forest was first seen by the Legends. Two of their number had escaped the massacre, but barely. If it hadn't been for the quick thinking of the Northern Wind and the willingness of their fellow Pokémon, they would have died along with so many of others. The Time Traveler nearly passed the infamous or maybe, the famous border between Life and Death. But the Suicune had come to Celebi's rescue just like she always had.

_So much pain, So much agony. _One Pokémon had survived if you could call it that. Infernape was the second survivor, but it looked like that the Trainer would become the sole survivor once again. The fire monkey's body was barely discernable from the carnage around it. Blood was still flowing from where it had lost its left leg. The fire usually erupting from the Pokémon was all but extinguished. _Oh god. _The trainer ran forward, tripping over the bodies of dozens of Pokémon and Human bodies alike.

"Infernape, Hang on!" The trainer yelled into the death filled night. The smoke was starting to clog the Trainer's lungs, he couldn't hold his current speed and fell, but he was still so far away from the flame monkey. "No, not now." He coughed into the carcass of a Blastoise. He tried to stand but the smoke reached down into his throat, expanded to suffocate his lungs. Again he fell, and drifted away from his conscious mind. The last thing he heard of the corporeal world was the Infernape coughing himself into silence. _Another one crossing the line. Wonder if I will join him? _With this, the last strings holding him to this nightmare were severed, and he passed out.

* * *

"_Where am I" the trainer asked into the light. All that was seen was pure white light. Some places where light blue shone through, but that was about it. At his question a joyful little grass Pokémon appeared, that seemed to be greatly depressed. "You and I are the only two survivors of the Pokémon world. Are you willing to try and restore us to our old glory?" Celebi asked._

_All the visions, all the death that had taken place that day flew though the trainer's head. From the beautiful Cherrim to the dyeing Infernape, all of them left a lasting, depressing imprint on his mind . He knew the answer to that, without an ounce of doubt he replied"If there is a way, I will take it" Ru'eth responded. With this he and The Legend of Grass and Time entered the so thought, ever moving forward wave of time. _

**Oh wow. I like that one. Now please R&R. This is my first new fanfic in nearly two years. I could really use the feedback. Again, all flamers will be flamed back. If you wish to leave a negative review please tell me what to improve on. There are other ways to tell somebody they suck without flaming. ~Drayeth**


End file.
